digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terriermon (Tamers)
Terriermon is a Digimon from the Digimon series. He was the first Digimon to span two unrelated seasons not just playing in a cameo role. He is usually labeled as the cocky twin of Lopmon. Terriermon is of an over-confident sort and tends to make sarcastic remarks to people, especially his partner. He likes to use the term "mou men tai" (which can be written as 沒問題 or 没问题), a Cantonese phrase that means "take it easy" or "not a problem". In the English dub, Terriermon is referred to as a bunny due to his long ears but in reality he is actually a dog - however, this is made confusing by the fact that one of his evolutions, Rapidmon, is a rabbit, and Terriermon's "brother", Lopmon, who reuses his basic design, is clearly intended to be a rabbit. Abilities Terriermon can use his ears to float long distances. Attacks * Bunny Blast: He can fire energy blasts out of his mouth. Either as a rapid tiny shots, or a concentrated blasts * Terrier Tornado: Spins himself up and slams into his enemies Appearances Digimon 02 Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs Terriermon was the Digimon partner of Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, USA. He had a twin brother, Kokomon, who mysteriously disappeared and re-emerged during the summer of '02 as Wendigomon in New York. On the way to Colorado, where Wendigomon was waiting for them, Willis and Terriermon encountered the rest of the new DigiDestined team, with Terriermon becoming friendly with their Digimon. After losing their ride in an argument, Davis and Willis encountered Wendigomon but he was soon driven away by Flamedramon & Gargomon. After the fight, Terriermon convinced Willis to tell their connection with Kokomon to the others. After they arrived at Willis' family’s Colorado home, Wendigomon appeared again, who only wanted to be with Willis again. When he hit his own brother, Willis told Wendigomon things would never be the same between them and Endigomon snapped as he Digivolved to Antylamon and then Cherubimon. But thanks to Seraphimon and Magnadramon, Terriermon was able to Armor Digivolve to Rapidmon and help put his brother out of his misery. After that, Kokomon's Digi-Egg reappeared near Willis and Terriermon. Digimon Tamers Terriermon started out as a wild Digimon, fighting by the rules of survival of the fittest in the harsh realm of the Digital World. When Henry received the latest Digimon videogame as a present from his father, he selected Terriermon to play with, because he identified with him – but during a battle between Terriermon and Gorillamon, Henry caused Terriermon to Digivolve to the violent Gargomon, which he regretted, seeing how hurt he was when he De-Digivolved back. As Henry cried, a Blue Card materialised among his collection and when he swiped it through his card reader, it was transformed into a D-Ark and Terriermon Bio-Emerged into the real world as Henry's partner. Naturally, Henry had to hide Terriermon from his family, pretending when he had to that he was a stuffed toy. Unfortunately, his sister Susie took quite a shine to the "doll" and played with him at every opportunity, often dressing him up in girly outfits or treating him like a baby (feeding him with baby formula or dressing him up in dolls' clothes). Terriermon and Guilmon formed a fast friendship. During the Deva saga, Terriermon managed to Digivolve to Rapidmon during the fight with Pajiramon and Vajramon. When Makuramon abducted Calumon, the Tamers went going to the Digital World to get their friend back. Before that, however, Terriermon revealed himself to Susie. During the fight between Gallantmon and Beelzemon, Chatsuramon appeared to kill Lopmon for betraying her Deva comrades and Terriermon took the hit for her. He was injured but was determined to fight Zhuqiaomon, no matter what. Eventually, his injuries overcame him and Henry understood that he was not alone as long as he had everyone fighting at his side. As a result, Henry Bio-merged with Terriermon to MegaGargomon. Terriermon was an important key element in the defeat of the D-Reaper through Operation Doodlebug. Digimon Frontier A Terriermon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Category:Rookie Digimon